Я люблю(I love)
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: Hetalia 'teaser' for now - slowly being worked on. Will be a chapter story. America's been keeping a secret from the rest of the nations. How will it affect their lives, as well as his own? OCs used. NationxOC. A bunch of other pairings. The title is in Russian.


Yo, dudes, What's up?

So, this is simply the prologue to the Hetalia fic that I'm going to slowly work on. One I finish_ 'Vocaloid High'_,_ 'InSaNiTy'_, or _'Sweet Misery'_, I'll focus more on this one. This is going to have a hella lot of ships. Let me try to name all of them...*deep breath*

_USUK, Prucan, Sufin, Dennor, Gerita, Switztria, Spamano, Giripan, Lietpol, Estlat..._

Or, at least,I'm going to try to get all of those in. c:

And, we have some _NationxOC_ goin' on, whoop~

I don not own Hetalia in any way shape or form (If I did all those ships would be canon...), but I do own my plot, ideas, and my OC Sapphire. I, however, do not own Mallow. She belongs to MarshmallowFudgeUp, a good friend of mine. I only own her design and the parts she plays in this story.

For now, this can be considered a 'sneak peek', because I won't get to it often but it won't be abandoned. I'm actually pretty pumped about it, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it~

Enjoy, mon ami~

* * *

"Alright everyone listen up!" America shouted eagerly, slamming his fists on the table - which nearly caused the table to collapse. "I have called you all here today 'cause I have some awesome news!"

"Is awesomer than the most awesome person here, me?" Prussia had a smug grin on his face, arms crossed over his chest, eyes gleaming with his pride - or his ultra-huge ego.

"Of course it is!" The blonde grinned one of his all-famous American grins. Prussia was about to protest before his younger brother jabbed him in the side with his fingers.

"You bloody git, _every_ time you call us here, it's never as important as you say it is." England stated, fingers drumming against the large table. His brows were furrowed and a look between angry and bored traced his face.

"This time it's real important though! Promise!"

"That is what you said last time..." China rolled his eyes, looking around at all the other countries, nations, provinces - you name it, they were here - with an annoyed expression. He really didn't want to be here. Not to mention America was starting to get on his nerves. "So can you just tell us what this meeting about so we can get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'll tell ya!" America became quiet and got out of his seat, pacing around. Everyone else became quiet; They were most likely surprised at how silent the usually loud and obnoxious nation became. He pushed up his glasses and stopped, turning to face the wall, back facing everyone else. "I'm not the only one running America."

The young nation turned his head slightly to look at the expressions of everyone else. Some gasped, some groaned. Eyes were wide, hands covered open mouths. Look of dread, excitement, and disbelief. Other than that, the room remained silent, until someone decided to speak up.

"What do you mean you're not the only one? Is there more people like you?" Italy questioned. A few others shuddered at the though, and America simply smiled.

"That's exactly what I mean. I have family that's been working behind the scenes. My boss kept them secret 'cause he wanted to keep them safe from all this war and stuff. But now that everything is lookin' better, we both decided to introduce them to you guys."

"More people for me to make friend with, da?" Russia said, small, innocent smile on his face. America shot him a glare, ignoring his question. He made a mental note to keep his siblings _away_ from Russia.

"Well, are you gonna introduce them to us?" Finland was excited, and had his usual happy look on his face. He was sitting between Sweden and Sealand.

"Right now." His smile grew wide and stepped back, leaning against the wall. He reached his hand up and knocked on the cream-colored wall. There was silence for a moment until the room started shaking slightly. A few people gasped, and others freaked out.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Sealand whined, grasping tightly onto Finland's clothes, who was grasping onto Sweden's clothes.

"America what in bloody hell is going on?" England shouted over the panic of the room. His question was answered as the wall America had tapped on slowly parted from the middle, revealing a small room behind it. Eyes widened in shock and some people gasped once again.

"Where did you get the technorogy to do that?" Japan asked, pointing at the parted walls.

"That's not important right now! Let me introduce you to my family..." He stepped inside the room, knocking on a black door on the right, and a white door on the left. First to open was the white door. America smiled and stepped aside, allowing someone to step out.

"This is my cousin." Out of the room stepped a girl, about 5'2 in height. Brown, slightly curly/wavy hair stretched down a little past her shoulders, and she had a pipe-curl reaching from the top of her head on the right down to her chin. Hazel-green eyes had glasses similar to America's over them. She was wearing a white tee and a light gray sweater with a small purple number 50 sewed on the sleeve. She had a black skirt that reached just above her knees, black thigh-high leggings, and gray slipper-like shoes. A lavender bow was wrapped loosely around her neck so that it touched the top of her tee. She had a few rings on her fingers and small earrings. She smiled and waved to everyone.

"Hiya! I'm Mallow~" She rocked on her heels, looking around at everyone. They looked her up and down, a few smiling and waving back. Meanwhile, America was busy knocking on the black door once again.

"What's wrong America?" Greece yawned, rubbing his eyes and trying not to fall asleep. America looked back at everyone and smiled nervously - which is unlike him.

"Hah, nothin'! Nothin' at all." He nodded and continued to knock on the door. He creaked open a tad bit and he leaned in, whispering something. He was then suddenly shoved back and into the other wall. Eyes widened and some people muttered under their breaths, surprised that someone actually pushed away America. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, turning towards the now closed door. "Okay, so...maybe a little issue. But! I can deal with it."

And with that, he smirked and shoved open the door and stepped in, grasping onto something. He pulled back, pulling something out from behind the door. But, he lost his balance, so he fell back into the wall, bringing down whatever he had grabbed on to with him.

"Hahah, oops." He flashed a smile and lifted up what fell on him. "This is my sister."

He placed down a girl around 5'7 in height. Her curly hair reached down to her shoulders and was a mix of brown colors with a curl on the top of her head, curling to the right. Her eyes were similar to America's, a sapphire-blue color. She also wore glasses that were comparable to America's on her face. She was wearing a black tee and black pants with a red stripe going up the right pant leg. She had a black jacket tied around her waist, with red fluff cuffs - much like America has around the neck of his bomber. On her right hand was a leather, fingerless black glove - kinda like a biker - with a red number 50 on the top. Under the 50, near the top of the wrist, was a small black pocket-like thing. It was closed, so it couldn't be deciphered what was in it. It was pretty small though, about an inch wide and 2 inches long. On her feet she wore black and silver military boots with metal on the tip and bottom of the shoes that reached up to her knees. In her front right pant pocket there was a chain looping around and going into the right back pant pocket. There was something small on her neck, but she quickly lifted a hand and covered it. There were also things on her arm, but she quickly lifted up her jacket and put in on, covering her arms and neck, but leaving the hood - which usually jackets like hers wouldn't have - down and the jacket itself open. Now that the hood is visible, there's red fluff around the the front of the hood. The jacket reached to just above her knees, and there was the same red fluff along the bottom of it. She looked down and away from everyone.

"Hey, c'mon, introduce yourself." He smiled and patted her head. She swatted his hand away and looked up, eyes focusing on the pale wall at the end of the table.

"I'm...Sapphire." She said before looking away and back at the ground. America just smiled and pulled both the girls together, Mallow at his right and Sapphire to his left, hugging them both.

"Yup! This is my family." He declared once again, huge grin on his face.

* * *

Today was the day - the day I was to be introduced to all the other countries and nations. I sat down on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. I was nervous - I didn't like meeting new people. I preferred staying behind the scenes, helping in secret beside my brother. I buried my face in the red fluffy stuff around the cuffs of my jacket, enjoying the soft feel. I sighed, trying to think of a way to get out of this. Maybe I can pretend to be sick, or maybe...

_Knock - Knock_

I froze. It had to big brother knocking on the door...maybe if I ignored it, he'd go away. I held my breath.

_Knock - Knock_

I cringed at the sound of his knuckles against the door. The handle slowly started to turn, and I crawled away to the other side of the couch.

"Yo, are ya gonna come out? Everyone wants to meet you!" Alfred whispered. He smirked and continued when I protested. "Come oooon, I'm sure there's someone cute to take your inter-"

_WHAM_

I stood up, connecting my hand with his chest, pushing him back into the opposing wall. He could be such a smart ass sometimes. I laughed a little at the sounds of gasping in the large room outside my door. I closed the door once again. I took off my jacket and tied the sleeves around my waist, taking a look at my arms. Scars. Small, a few here and there. Oh, no, it wasn't war that caused these...-

My eyes widened at the feel of my arm being grasped, and I was suddenly jerked back and through the now open door. I looked up and met eyes with my mischievous brother - who ended up losing balance and falling back into the wall, bringing me with him. My face collided with his chest, and I could feel my face get hot with embarrassment. He then lifted me up, placing me down to face everyone. I don't know how long I stood there for, but I quickly became uncomfortable and untied my jacket, pulling it up over my arms but leaving the hood down, looking away. There were so many people...

"Hey, c'mon, introduce yourself." He smiled and patted my head. I swatted his hand away and looked up, trying to focus my eyes everywhere but where the table was.

"I'm...Sapphire." I said, and then instantly looked away and at the ground. I thought it couldn't get any worse, until Alfred pulled me to his left side in a one armed hug, Mallow at his right.

"Yup! This is my family." He proudly informed everyone, a wide smile on his face. He then turned his head towards the ceiling, pushing us forward. "Why don't you go meet everyone?"

"Okay." Mallow smiled at him, but I took a step back, not really wanting to go meet anyone. I just wanted to go back to my room...

"Just stay away from Russia..." He muttered under his breath, pointing to the tall nation near the end of the table."He's a bit...malicious."

This caught my attention. Malicious? Sure he was tall but he looked so innocent...

"If you say so~" Mallow rang out. But before we could take another step, we were both tackled by a brunette male. He happily kissed us both on the cheeks, literally shaking from excitement.

"Ve, I'm Italy! It's so nice to meet you! I was scared at first that you were just going to look like smaller versions of America but then when you both came out I was so happy to see that you were two beautiful ladies and I would love to be your friend and I'm sure Germany would love to be your friend too - Germany, Germany~" He spoke so quickly that I could barely understand him, and my head was spinning. He got off of us and I sat up, shaking my head. A hand was outstretched, offering to help me up. I hesitantly took it, being lifted to my feet easily. I looked up and my eyes met with a pair of cerulean ones.

"I apologize for that, he's a bit...hyperactive." He sighed, shaking his head. He held out his hand again, and I took it, shaking it. "I'm Germany, it's nice to meet you. To be honest, I was a little surprised myself."

"Why is that?" Mallow chimed in, tilting her head in curiousity.

"Well, America is..." He started, coughing.

"America. Yeah, we know." I gave a small, nervous laugh.

"At least you girls seem to be more...in control."

"We like to think so." Mallow smiled cheerfully, while I just tried to stay as silent as possible.

"Hey, Germany~!" Italy cried, hopping onto the German's back. Germany closed his eyes and sighed as the Italian rubbed his cheek against his.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Aren't they just such nice girls? Let's become very best friends with them and hang out every day and visit I can make them pasta and..."

I sighed and stepped away from the 3. The boys were nice, they really were, but the Italian could probably keep me there for another hour with his nonstop talking...

"Ah!"

My eyes widened and I looked up - but saw nothing but darkness. I had collided with someone.

"Oh, oh my! I'm so sorry!" I was gently pushed back, someone brushing off my arms and shirt. A hand lifted up my chin and brought me to meet with brilliant green eyes, though the connection was broken as I was quickly pulled into a hug. "Mi nuevo amigo! Lo siento! Lo sientooo!"

"Ah, uhm, no, I'm sorry. It was my fault." Using what little knowledge of what I had in Spanish, I was able to translate what he said.

"No no no! It was my fault! I haven't even introduced myself, how silly of me. I am Spain!" He said with a smile, and he tilted his head, what seemed like sparkles floating around him. I blinked once or twice, but they were still there.

"It's nice to m-" I was cut off by being brought into another hug. Damn, affectionate much?

"Spain you bastard!" A voice behind the Spaniard caught my attention. I lifted my head in attempt to look over his shoulder, but he was taller than me.

"Ah, Roma~" Spain let go of me and turned around, only to be whacked upside the head by a brunette who looked a tad bit like Italy, but only with darker hair and open eyes. He also had a curl that was facing the opposite side that Italy's did.

"Uhm, are you related to Italy?" The question slipped from my lips before I could think. The seemingly angry brunette turned his head and growled.

"Yes, I am. I am Romano, but my brother and I are nothing alike!" He turned away, but only to have Spain slip his arms around his waist.

"Loviiii~ Don't be maaaad~" Spain swooned, nuzzling his face in Romano's hair. I could see the Italian freeze up, but he made no attempt to run away from the male embracing him.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. I decided to leave those two alone. I scouted the crowed, until I spotted the nation who was said to be Russia. I attempted to make my way over to him only to be stopped by several other countries to say hello to me. I made small talk until they got distracted or something.

"Hey! Hey you! Ja, you!" I was not even 10 feet away from the Russian when the hood of my jacket was tugged on, causing me to fall back into someone.

"A-Ah! What the hell?!" I looked up, and my eyes met with piercing red ones.

"Ja, it is so not awesome for you to fall on me, The Great Awesome Prussia, but, I guess it was kinda cute, ja." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and tried to struggle free of his grip. He just tightened it and lowered his face. "Has anyone claimed your vital regions yet?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" I cried, digging my nails into the male's arms. He gasped and loosened his grip, enough for me to push him - or, uh, throw him? - off. Maybe I underestimated my own strength...

"Mein Gooooooooott!" He shouted out as he was nearly flung across the room. I turned around and nearly screamed. I can't get a break, can I?

"Ohonhonhon, mon ami, that was, 'ow we say, lovely~" A blonde man with slight facial hair on his chin laughed, leaning in towards me. He grabbed my ungloved hand and planted a kiss on it. "I am France, but you, darling, can call me by my 'uman name, Francis~"

"So soon?" I questioned. Usually countries don't call each other by their human names until they're close.

"Ah, yes! I sense something good about you, mon ami~" He smiled and grasped both my hands in a tight grip. So this was Francis - America always had interesting stories about him. "Also, don't listen to Gilbert over there, love shouldn't be force upon an individual."

"Right." I lightly tugged, hoping he'd get the message. And surprisingly, he did. He let go with a smile, running his fingers through my hair.

"Such luscious hair, beautiful and curly~" He mused, smiling.

"Uhm, thank you..." I said in a quiet voice. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crowd and towards where Prussia had landed.

"Ugh, this is so not awesome..." He hissed, rubbing the back of his head. I approached him and offered him a hand. He huffed, but took it. "I could have gotten up on my own but I guess I should be kinda nice, ja?"

"Hey, uh, about earlier...I'm sorry?" I half said, half asked, not sure if I should really be apologizing.

"Ha! There is no need to apologize to the awesome Prussia! Of course I did not get hurt, because I am way to awesome to get hurt!"

"...right." I breathed out, kinda relieved he wasn't angry with me.

"Are you doubting my awesomeness?!" Prussia gasped. I was about to protest when he towered over me, his red eyes glaring at me. "Are you?!"

"No, I..." I was cut off by Prussia trying to lunge at me. France grabbed his arm, and somehow Spain had made his way over, grasping his other arm. I stood there, dumbfounded by the whole situation. I just watched for maybe a minute or two, until I felt two hands rest on my shoulders.

"Boy, you guys be terrible to new friend..." The three in front of me stopped whatever they were doing, eyes widening.

"O-Oh!" Francis tried to keep a strong voice and push the fear away. "We, we were just holding Gilbert 'ere back!"

"Does Prussia have problem?" I could hear the male behind me lower his voice a tad bit. The three swallowed their pride and laughed nervously.

"Ah, no! I am way too awesome to have a problem with anyone." Prussia gave a smile and quickly dragged Spain and Francis away behind him. I was relieved that they were gone and turned around to thank whoever had helped me. Only, I gasped and jumped a bit. The person was nearly half a foot taller than me.

"You are okay, da?" It was Russia. He smiled at me, leaning down a bit so that his face was level with mine.

"I-I, I...uh...yeah. Th-Thank you." I forced a smile on my face.

"Good." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine for a brief second. My eyes widened and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Wh..wha...?" I couldn't even find the right words to say.

"That is how us Russians greet each other sometimes." He responded, smiling once again.

"UUAH! SAPPHIRREEEEE!"

I gasped as I was tackled by someone with a great force, sending me at least 10 feet away from where I had originally stood.

"Nyaahhh! Big Brother?!" I lifted my head to meet eyes with my brother, who looked frantic, upset, and a ton of other emotions.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Russia damnit!" He hissed under his breath, making me wince.

"Alfred, I..." I started, but he waved his hand, motioning for me to stop.

"You really should listen to me more often! Russia's a dangerous person, not to mention he, he just, just, _kissed_ you for gods sake!" He growled, pushing up his glasses before taking a quick glance at the Russian, who had a look of pure confusion on his face.

"But that's how they greet others in Ru-"

"I don't care! He's probably lying. I'm sorry for being overprotective but you're my little sister and, Russia, he just...he may seem innocent and all but, really. He's not." He sighed, running gloved fingers through his hair.

"Well if you were going to be so overprotective then why did you show us to everyone?" I sat up and pressed my back against the wall. He sat up as well in front of me, sighing once again as he tried to think of an answer.

"I just thought I was ready to let you both go into the world. Thought I could really take the possibility of losing you to someone else..." He laughed nervously, shaking his head. "I guess I was wrong. But now, I can't do anything about it."

"You're such an idiot sometimes." I gave a small smile and leaned forward, hugging him. He instantly returned it. Sure, he could be a complete idiot more often than not, but at least he cared.

"Love you too." He gave a small laugh before letting his grip loosen so that he could stand. I grasped onto his arm for standing support. He rolled his eyes and helped me up.

"But really, what's so wrong with Russia...?" I looked over at the tall nation, who was currently...being yelled at by Mallow.

"He's just...terrifying. Strong. A big nation with a lot of power. He could easily take you away, or beat you down to nothing..."

"Really? He looks so...lonely..." I hadn't taken my eyes off of the light-haired nation. He was being quiet, which was probably the only reason Mallow is able to go off on him right now.

"I doubt that. He could easily force someone to be his 'friend'." He looked down at me, serious look on his face.

"Alfred, he...sure he's tall but I mean, do any of you personally know him, or how he really is like?"

"I...well..."

"Exactly." I said, turning away and towards where Mallow, who Russia was nearly a foot taller than, was having a fit.

"How dare you kiss her like that! I mean you just met her you idiot and like, what the hell! That was so stupid! Why would you even do that?! You tall son of a..."

"That's enough." I stood behind Mallow, who instantly stopped. She turned her head to look at me.

"Ah! Sapphire! Can you believe it, he like, totally took advantage of the situation and just like-"

I reached out a hand and tugged on her pipe curl. If words wouldn't stop her, this would. Her eyes widened and she made some sort of inhuman noise, then started bouncing up and down on her heels. She squeaked and there was a flash of light, and where Mallow once stood, there was now a small marshmallow. It quickly bounced off somewhere. Russia watched it leave and then turned his attention back to me.

"I am sorry about thing I did earlier. I was just trying to be nice to new friend..." He looked upset. I tilted my head up so that I could see his face.

"Don't apologize, I'm not upset about it." I smiled at him. He looked a bit surprised before giving a small smile back.

"That make me happy." He closed his eyes and he folded his hands, his smile growing a tad bit bigger. "Other Nations usually are scared of me."

"Well, maybe that's just because they don't know you that well." He opened his eyes and looked down at me, his expression changing. I can't quite describe what it was - sadness? I wasn't sure. There was a distant look in his eyes.

"Maybe..." He shook his head, smile returning to his face. "You should come over to Russia sometime."

"That'd be nice." The thought of the offer sounded interesting - I had never left America before. Alfred had visited so many other countries...

"If it okay with your brother, of course." I could swear I saw Russia's smile falter a bit, but maybe it was just me. I looked around for Alfred, but he wasn't anywhere. He must've ran after Mallow. But as I did look around, I noticed that a lot of people had their eyes on me and Russia. They quickly looked away though as soon as they noticed me looking at them.

"I'll ask him later, he doesn't seem to be around right now..." I sighed, trying once again to locate my brother.

"That is okay. You contact me later, da?" He leaned down, eyes meeting with mine. I nodded, figuring that I'll probably be invited to the next meeting or something like that. He stood back up to his normal height and closed his eyes, giving a tiny smile and folding his arms behind his back. I gave a small wave before turning around and walking towards my room. I slowly opened the door and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. I took off my jacket and curled up on the couch, burying my face in one of the soft pillows.

Today had been...interesting, to say the least. I was still curious about Russia. Why was everyone so afraid of him? And why did he seem so...sad?

I'm going to find out, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Francis: ...did Russia just one up me? D:

*shoves him away* Sorry Francis, I mean, mon ami, je t'aime, but not like that.~

Russia: ...da?

... *glomps him*

...

America: *coughs* ANYWAYS

Right, right! So,that's all you get for now. Maybe if you beg I'll start working on the second chapter, okay? Okay. :heart:

Also, I tried doing their accents. I'm not going to change anything major though - just try to imagine their accents. I read this over and read it aloud, doing all their accents... *Is a lonely person*

_~Sapphire_


End file.
